


Russovia

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hydra is back, ScarletWidow children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf





	1. Chapter 1

"You will do as exactly as told. Understood?"

 

Helena had hated the idea of being told what to do but in stake of her life she said, "yes sir."

 

The German man looked at Helena's twin brother, Adrian.

 

Adrian gulped. "Sir! Yes sir."

 

"Good. Off you two go."

\--

"It was bad enough that the police were here but now the Avengers?" Adrian said.

 

"Yeah tell me about it," Helena said.

 

Adrian pulled out his gun and shot up the place. He never missed a shot.

 

Helena whipped out her black streams of magic to rip the door off the building.

 

The Avengers turned to her.

 

Helena began to run off.

 

Captain America yelled, "Romanov go after the girl. Stark and I will go after the boy."

 

As soon as Helena heard that, she took off running faster than she ever did before.

 

"Halt!" Yelled Black Widow.

 

Helena kept running. Suddenly she began to trip. Her mask fell off. Helena looked up. 

 

Black Widow was towering over her.

 

Helena braced herself for the incoming impact of Black Widow's fist.

But surprisingly, Black Widow didn't attack her. All she said was, "Helena, is that you?"

 

"Uh…" Helena said struggling to find the Cyanide pill in her mouth. She remembered what Gardues had said, " _ if you don't have the Cyanide pill then yell, crimson! It will be all over." _

"Crimson!" Helena yelled.

 

A gun went off and a bullet hole appeared in Helena's head.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Steve walked over to Natasha who looked at a wall.

 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her.

 

"No." Natasha vaguely said.

 

"It was like losing her all over again, wasn't it?"

 

"Yeah," Natasha said.

 

"On the bright side, the doctors say that Helena will be okay."

 

Natasha still stared at the wall.

 

"Do you want to go see Adrian?" Steve asked.

 

Natasha nodded. And together, Steve and Natasha walked over to cell 045, that housed Adrian.


	3. Chapter Three: the dawn of the Brown Recluse

Nick Fury was already over there.

 

"Come on just join the Avengers already."

 

"No," said Adrian.

 

"We need someone like you on the Avengers."

 

Adrian still said, "no."

 

Nick Fury was angry. "If you don't join the Avengers, I'll pull your sister off life support."

 

Natasha walked up with Steve following. "You'll do nothing off that sort."

 

Nick Fury rolled his eyes. "Come on Rogers. We need to be somewhere." Fury and Steve walked away.

 

The beams of the cell gave away as Natasha walked through them and they reformed a few moments later. Natasha sat beside Adrian.

 

Adrian looked at her. "Why did you not want Helena to die? When she got shot you carried her away."

 

"Couldn't let anything happen to a minor," Natasha answered.

 

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "The truth. The real truth."

 

Natasha sighed. "You want to know the truth? I was  **_friends_ ** with your mother." It hurt Natasha to say friends.  _ We were more than that but he can't know,  _ Natasha thought.

 

Adrian's next question pulled Natasha out of her trance. "I never knew my mother. What was she like?"

 

"Wanda was beautiful. Even on the darkest days her smile would be enough to brighten a whole country." Natasha said.

 

"Wow. It sounds like you really cared about her." Adrian said.

 

"Yeah I did." And under Natasha's breath she said, "I  **_loved_ ** her." Natasha was quiet for a moment. "Which brings me to the next question, will you join the Avengers?"

 

Adrian nodded, "As long as I'm called the Brown Recluse."

 

Natasha smiled. "Welcome to the Avengers, Brown Recluse."

 


End file.
